


I will not k...(Loki X Reader)

by Thranki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Melancholic?, Sad, willingness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: I know that forever is just a mere word.There is no real meaning in it even it we tried to.But we could always try right Loki?So, if you wanna say goodbye, say it truthfully to me.





	

You leaned against the railing as you let out one long sigh. The heavy feeling in your heart won't go away no matter how much you tried to entertain yourself. 

It was cold.

So cold. 

You wrapped your arms around your body in attempt to make yourself warm. But the action seemed useless. You still cold. The morning sun shyly peeked over the horizon. Casting yellow orange-ish light across the skies.  
You ran your now thin hand through your silky hair. 

"How...how can I tell him?" you murmured.

You were afraid to tell him. You knew that this will broke his heart. His face flashed in your mind. His pale beautiful chiselled face, his piercing yet playfull emerald eyes. And of course you does not love him because of his face but because of his very being.

Eventhough people always call him names, saying vile things about him but you know it's not true. The boy you know from your childhood were far from that. He just misunderstood. He have a big heart underneath of all trickeries and lies he told. 

But you remember what he once told the gossiping people.

"You need to know what thing, lies is born from the truth."

And you agreed with him. Without all the truth, how can you spin all of those lies?

And you about to spin one.

"Darling, I'm home." A soft velvet voice broke you out your stupor.

You gasped and blinked rapidly before you quickly ran inside to greet your husband.

"Loki." you gathered him into your warm embrace.

He chuckled when you suddenly attacked him into a hug. He hugged you back and inhaled into your scent. 

"How are you doing my love?" He tucked a stray hair at the back of your ear. You blushed at the simple gesture.

"I'm fine." He gave you a worried look.

"Are you sure my darling?"

"Yes I am." you turned away. Aware of your current condition.  
He put a finger to your chin and turned your face to him.

"Look at me. And don't you dare lie to me (Y/N). You look pale and-"

"Say the one who always pale."

He ignored you. " Your lips chapped."

You pursed you lips. "Alright...it's just a fever. "

"Really?" there was something in his voice.

"Really." you hugged him again. "You need not to worry Loki. I'm fine. A mere fever won't do any harm to me."

He sighed. "If you say so darling."

You smiled. "Now, go take a bath. You smell like a bildgesnipewaste."

Loki eyes turned wide. "Why you-" He tackled you and carried you in a bridal style.

"Loki!" you exclaimed in surprise.

He grinned down to you and walked to the bathroom. 

"Bath with me. "

"But I just have a-"

Long short story. It turned out into a , ahem, a steamy bath.

~*~

You sat in front of the of the mirror while brushing your hair. Your condition was not in a tip top condition. It worsened woth each day passing. Your chapped lips now faded in colour and your pale complexion seemed to be parmenant. Your cheeks bones now more pronounce than ever. Your thin hands shaking ever so slightly. Your eyes glossy and distant. You having a hard time to focu on your surrounding. You kept lost in your mind. Thinking.

"Dear." you glanced to the door and saw Frigga. "Can I come in?" She asked.

You just gave her a nod.

The regal queen walked into your shared chamber before placing herself onto your queen sized bed.

You put down the brush and saw that your hair tangled on the brush. You looked into the mirror and noticed that some part of your hair were thinner than the other.

**All my hair abandon my body.**

"You need to tell my dear. You know that he does not like to be keep in the dark." Said Frigga. 

You turned to face her. She silently shocked to see your tired face and how your eyes darkened. 

"But how my Queen? How can I tell him without breaking his heart?" And you knew that even the Allmother doesn't have the answer.

"I know not my dear."

~*~

Loki having a day off that day. And he wanted to spend it with his lovely wife. He was rushing to leave the court to meet you.

"Where are you haste to Loki?" 

Loki halted in his steps. "I'm going home Thor. Now if you excuse me." And he left Thor.

Thor just chuckled at his brother behaviour.

"Oh brother."

Loki was panting when he arrived at home. Eager to shared the news. But his happiness quickly died down when he laid his eyes on your sleeping form.

"Darling?"

You opened up your tired eyes.

"Yes Loki?"

"Are you alright?"

You closed your eyes again.

"Yes." 

**Baby I'm just soggy from the Chemo**

**I'm counting down the days to go**

~*~

You've been avoiding Loki since then. Whenever he's at home you will made some excuses to escape him.

And he always gave you a gaze full of sorrow.

And when he tried to kiss you...

"Why are you avoiding me (Y/N)?" You could hear the pain in his voice.

" It's nothing Loki."

" Do you not like my kisses anymore?" He asked. He knew that you love how he kiss you bit not...he does not sure of himself anymore.

"You see this Loki..." You gestured to your chapped lips. "It's hideous." And you walked away from him.

**I will not kiss you,**

**Lips are chapped and faded**

~*~

You cried on your now empty bed. There was no warmth accompanied you at night anymore. You chocked when another wave of pain hit you. You shivered and gasped. Blood splattered on the floor as you coughed.

You knew that Loki now seeing another woman that far more beautiful than you. Far more healthy than you. Even though it hit you like a thunder but you knew it for the best. Loki won't be alone when you...when you're gone. 

You get out of your bed and carefully made your way to his office. You wrapped your frail and shaking body with your blanket. 

You turned the doorknob over and you saw Loki sprawled over his desk. His hair messy and drooling all over his paper.

A smile graced your lips before it faded. You planted a kiss on his forehead.

**If you say**

**Goodbye today**

**I'll ask you to be truth**

**Cause the harder part of this**

**Is leaving you**

"Goodbye Loki. I love you."

And you're gone.

~*~

Loki woke up with a start. He could feel your scent lingering around him. He saw that your blanket draped over him. His heart skipped a beat.

Where are you?

He scrambled up from his seat and quickly proceed to go to his shared chamber.

But he tripped over something, sending him to the ground.

And oh Norns, he was shocked beyond belief.

It was you. 

He shakily reached out for you. His big warm hands clapsed around your cold ones.

Your face pale and your chapped lips bleeding. But the blood...it's frozen. 

He slowly looked over your form.

"(Y/N)... Darling?"

Your hair thinner than before. No longer thick and silky. Your hands thin and he could make out the outline of your bones.

He cupped your face, trying to wake you up. He pat your face a few times.

"wake up darling...wake up."

But you were not breathing. 

There was no rise and fall of your chest.

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)!!!!"

~*~

He stood with an unreadable face. The rain trickled down his face. Mixing with his tears. He surpress the sob that treathened to escape his troath. 

He looked over that stone with your name on it. 

'There is something I need to tell you Loki. She...she was sick. A horrible disease. It'd not her intention to hurt you. She have cancer...'

'But...how...'

'you know that she was half midgardian my boy... She knew that she won't able to be with you...'

'but you know that I hate to be keep in the dark.'

He bent down before he put a single flower that you like on your grave. A lone tear fell ontop of it.

"I love you (Y/N). I always do."


End file.
